


Inhale. Exhale.

by kokoromelody167



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoromelody167/pseuds/kokoromelody167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is unexpected along with the thunder and lightning...Though, Marinette laying down beside him makes him feel warmer. More at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale. Exhale.

The rain is unexpected along with the thunder and lightning.

Adrien can tolerate rain, but it’s never what he prefers. After all, rain makes the atmosphere cold and dreadful. Thunder and lightning make his ears wiggle out and his body nervous. Even when he tells himself that he is safe, the voice in his head argues that lightning could strike him down or his body could be swept away in a flood. His whole life could be gone in an instant and he will never know his future.

Though, Marinette laying down beside him makes him feel warmer. More at ease.

“What’s wrong, kitty?” She turns herself to face Adrien. Even in the dark, Adrien can see the sections of hair that brushes against her neck, the small outline of her nose, and her wonderful eyes that are brighter than this night. Raindrops tap against the window and a low grumble from afar tested Adrien.

Adrien hooks his arm around Marinette’s waist and rests his head on her shoulder. She can feel his lips brushing along her collarbone and he can smell lavender lingering from Marinette’s skin. 

“Sorry, cat instincts I guess.” He sighs and she shivers from the sudden warmth.

“Afraid of a little rain?” She brushes her fingers gently through the back of his hair and with the other she rubs his back. Her rubs always feel so good. Her hand goes in a wide circle up to his shoulder blades then down right above his waist. Blood traveled through his cheeks and numbed Adrien’s fingertips. He relaxes his muscles and focuses on his breathing.

“Mmm,” _ Inhale.  _ “Yeah.”  _ Exhale. _

Usually he would say how it  _ wasn’t  _ little and that it was raining cats and dogs, but this is how scared he is. It’s ridiculous, he knows. He’s like a child. When is he going to stop being so scared? The clouds grumble in the distance, causing Adrien to press his lips together.

“I don’t believe that.” She traces the circle now with her fingertips. As she reaches down the circle she brings her fingertips together and as her hand goes up she spreads them as far as she can. A circle within a circle. Adrien tries to match her pacing with his breathing.

Up. Adrien’s lungs well up like a balloon.

Down. He exhales as slowly as he can through his lips.

“Why’s that?”

“Remember that day I accused you of putting gum on my seat?” Marinette can feel his lips pull up. 

Of course he remembers. That was the day she became his friend. That was the day that she’ll start to be someone much bigger in his world than he could ever imagine.

“I do milady.” His words slur.

A clap of thunder rings outside and car alarms go off, the bedroom walls shake besides the two. Marinette stops rubbing his back for a moment to pull the sheets around the two of them. 

“We were out in the rain and you weren't afraid of anything.”

Adrien tangles his legs into Marinette’s and pressed his stomach against hers. He slides his hand off her waist and onto the sheets, afraid to even lift his hand, and wraps the cloth around his palm to close off cold air as much as possible. Adrien places his foot between her first and second toe. He doesn’t want to poke her skin with his toenails. He wants to keep all of Marinette’s warmth to himself.

“I think at that time I was more afraid of losing you.” The rain pounds harder.

_ Inhale.  _

_ Exhale. _

“Me too.” Marinete rests her chin on his head, his strands of hair tickles her neck ever more so.

“But you hated me that day.”

“Yeah, but,” Blood spreads slowly across her neck to her face. “Once I realized you were telling the truth, I fell in love with you. I didn’t want to lose you to anyone else.”

“Except yourself.” Adrien nuzzles his nose against her neck.

“Exactly.” Marinette laughs. They both wished they would have found out each other sooner but at the same time they were glad for how long it took. Before they knew it, they fell in love with both sides of their partner and for a while they were torn apart. That was until their identities was revealed. 

“You know,” Her lips curl into a smile. “Some witch must have put a curse on me, I fell in love with someone who makes bad puns.”

“I want to thank that witch.”

“I’m sure they got the message.” Marinette squeezes Adrien’s shoulders and, in delight, he nuzzles his nose against her neck again. She could feel his eyelashes-gosh-how long are they?

“Mm-hmm, I’m sure that Master Fu puts on a witch costume on Halloween.”

“Pfft, oh my gosh. Adrien!” With that ridiculous image in mind, Marinette’s laugh fills the room and envelopes over the rain. Now he’s under her spell and he starts to laugh alongside her. If her laughter is windchimes then Adrien’s is church bells. Once their laughter begins to subside, Adrien tilts his head back and presses his lips softly onto her cheeks.

“I love you Marinette.” His voice purrs right below her ears. 

“I love you too, Adrien.” She pulls back his bangs and plants a kiss right as Adrien kisses her neck. “Are you afraid still?”

He can still hear the rain splatter along the windows but it’s more far off now. Not because it’s not as strong but because of her.

“Yeah but not as much now.”

Inhale.

Exhale. 

He doesn’t have to focus on breathing that time. All he focuses on is that the rain can never take Marinette away from him. He won’t let go of his future.


End file.
